


A Life Day (Half) Dozen

by rinskiroo



Series: For the Holidays you can't beat Fic Sweet Fic [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas carols as prompts, F/M, Family, Gift Giving, Life Day (Star Wars), Matchmaking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shenanigans, This Is A Kissing Story, old Damerey, one from that wild AU I wrote earlier this year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: This year's holiday prompts inspired by some of my favorite Christmas carols!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: For the Holidays you can't beat Fic Sweet Fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206426
Comments: 54
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to RogueFoxPaws for letting me borrow her 12 Days of Damerey based on carols idea!

_I’ll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Poe stood and looked out over the smattering of their company crammed into the old Clone Wars era bunker. He thought about those they had left, and those they had lost. He thought of the people his compatriots had left behind—waiting for their loved ones to come home, some who would wait forever for a reunion that would never happen.

It was harder than usual this time of year. He’d seen the small mementos as people tried to keep their home traditions alive—a lit candle, a sprig of berries, lights strung precariously.

 _I should call my dad,_ he thought _,_ but then most people wanted to call their folks, or other family and friends. They had to be careful about transmissions and being tracked. This year, Life Day wishes would come late, if at all.

He thought about his dad though, about what Kes Dameron would be doing. Probably making gift boxes full of fruit from his farm for his neighbors, and helping out with the refugees that had come to Yavin. There’d be a tree and lights, even if he was alone. Poe’s mother had always loved Life Day so they had never allowed their grief at her loss to dwindle their celebration of the holiday.

“What are you thinking about?”

Poe let out a quick breath and tried not to show that he’d been startled. Though, it wasn’t only the sudden intrusion into his brooding thoughts that got his heart beating a bit faster around Rey. There was a long pause as he looked at her watching him, her brow raised slightly, hands resting on her hips. He thought about saying “nothing,” but she’d definitely caught him standing around being mopey and wouldn’t take that for an answer.

“Just thinking about my dad. Imagining how he’s decorating the house for the holidays. Wishing everyone here had the chance to go home and be with their families.”

She gave him a small smile that still lit up her whole face, and placed a hand gently on his arm. “Soon, Poe. Until then, we have each other. You, and Finn, and Rose, and everyone here—you’re all my family. And I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Poe couldn’t help but smile at her. Rey had such a way of reframing all of his doubts into boons. He tugged her in a bit closer and pressed his lips into her hair before she could pull away, still unsure about being affectionate in front of the whole rest of the Resistance. “Next year I’ll take you home to meet my pops. Finn and Rose, and whoever else wants to come, too,” he added with a wink.

“I’ll hold you to that, Dameron.” She gave his arm a final squeeze before stepping away, back to where ever it was she was headed. After a few steps, she turned back towards him, a thoughtful smile on her face. “I’m sure your dad is thinking of you, too.”

Poe nodded and smiled back at her, trying not to show that the words had struck some emotion deep in his chest. There was something incredibly special about Rey, and she was right. Maybe he wasn’t home with his dad, but he was with his family.


	2. Chapter 2

_For we need a little music, need a little laughter,_

_Need a little singing ringing through the rafter_

_And we need a little snappy, happy ever after_

“My knowledge of galactic celebrations is a _little_ lacking, but I do know that Life Day is still two months away,” Rey said as she poked her head into the small hangar were the few still-functioning X-wings were crammed into.

“Yeah, but Poe loves Life Day,” Finn said, huge, shit-eating grin on his face. In his hands was a bucket full of red paint. Above him, green paint was already drying on the dated, but once grey-tinted S-foil.

“On his new fighter?” Rey carefully closed the door behind her, making sure no one was peeking inside. Especially not Poe.

BB-8 rolled up next to Finn, beeping excitedly.

“You put him up to this?” Rey asked her small, round friend.

“Well,” Finn started, “Beebee-ate may have mentioned that the season always cheers Poe up. I thought painting _him_ would be fun, but he didn’t agree.”

The droid whistled sharply. No, he did not want paint gumming up his gears, thank you very much.

“Beebee-ate even found some holiday jingles to upload to the cockpit! We have some tree-scented air freshener, lights—”

“You guys have fun,” Rey said, cutting him off. She was now more concerned with _why_ Poe would need cheering up than the potential disaster happening in the hangar. It didn’t take too long to find him as he had a typical thinking spot, but she stopped by the canteen on her way.

Poe was standing under a tree, looking up at the stars. He came out here to think, or brood, or just get away from the constant questions and noise. The Resistance was still in disarray and Poe was trying to be the leader that Leia knew he could be. But these sorts of things take time, and as Rey had discovered, Poe was not the sort to sit and wait.

“I heard you needed a little Life Day,” Rey said, trying not to sneak up on him.

“I’m going to need a stiff drink if the rumors of what’s going on in the hangar are true,” he said, though Rey could tell his tone was only half-annoyed, and he was smiling as he turned to face her.

“I don’t know how stiff this is,” she said, handing him one of the steaming mugs. “But it’s guaranteed to cheer you up.”

“Who said I need cheering up?” He accepted the mug with a grin and took a deep inhale of the hot, sweet beverage. “I’ll take this cocoa though. Thank you.”

She watched him for a moment as he sipped at the drink, his eyes watching her over the edge of the mug. He certainly didn’t _feel_ as sullen as he’d sometimes taken to lately. Mission accomplished, she supposed, at least until he saw what Finn and BB-8 had done to his X-wing. “Well, if you’re good then my work here is done.”

“Nope.”

“No?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“If you leave, then I’ll definitely need cheering up.”

Rey smiled and stepped up closer to him, tucking her arm into the crook of his elbow. “I suppose I can stay for awhile.”

“Good,” he said, leaning forward and kissing her gently. “It’s never too early for Life Day.”

“Never.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

For Poe, holiday celebrations had come in all shapes and sizes. His earliest memories were of his parents and grandparents all together on the farm. Sometimes they’d travel, or his parents friends would come to Yavin and it’d be a huge party. After his mom died, celebrations became more muted and it would be only Poe and his dad. Only once or twice had he spent the holiday alone. He remembered those little Life Days fondly now, though at the time they had been hard.

These days, everything about the holiday was an extravagant affair. The Dameron house started planning for the big day months in advance. And Force help those who hadn’t RSVP’d. His wife was one of the most kind and understanding souls he’d ever met, but she did _not_ like having to find last minute accommodations for those that took too long to decide if they were coming home or going on a pleasure cruise. Even if it was for their youngest son.

“What if we put all the kids in the same room? They’re old enough now—don’t have to worry about any babies or bed-wetters,” Rey called from down the hall where it sounded like she was yanking a stack towels or blankets out of a closet.

Inwardly Poe groaned. He still remembered how loud it was with only three kids under this roof. He’d lost count of how many would be here after his grandkids and Finn’s grandkids. Snap and Karé were coming, Kaydel, too. Kaydel had a daughter later in life, but Poe thought she had to have been college age by now. Snap and Karé only had one, but then their son had four of his own.

“We could put them outside?” Poe said to himself as he continued fiddling with one of the remotes for the grand holiday display he built every year.

“That’s a great idea!” Rey said almost relieved as she appeared on the other side of the room and dumped a stack of linens on the couch. “It’s not like it gets cold here. We’ll just pitch a couple tents outside and they can camp. They’ll love it!”

“Hey, Rey,” he said as she turned to go back to whatever she was pulling apart. She stopped and looked back, head cocked in exasperation. He looked up from his fiddling and smiled at her. They were both old, wrinkled, and grey, but she still looked as pretty as the day he first saw her. “You look like a right ray of sunshine today.”

“Oh, stop, you old flirt.” She waved her hand at him and went back down the hall, but he’d seen that little bit of blush on her cheeks.

“Still got it.”

Of course, Cassian was the last to arrive. Rey knew he was perfectly fine—she always knew just how all three of their brats were doing—he was just taking his sweet time as always. She sat in her usual chair, their youngest granddaughter curled up next to her with a large picture book. Her feet were tapping against the foot rest and she kept glancing over at the clock.

“I can go ahead and cut the bird, Rey,” Poe offered as he dodged someone kicking a ball across the room.

“Nana says no one eats until Uncle Cassian gets here,” Gracie, the girl in Rey’s lap said with a long-suffering sigh.

“Oh, go on,” Rey said, tickling the girl until she wriggled out of her lap. “Yes, yes, go ahead and eat before everyone keels over.”

“Thank the Force,” Finn said and slapped Poe on the back. Well, what passed for a slap these days. More just a couple light taps before he shuffled off to the kitchen, telling Poe he’d take care of the carving.

“What’s eating you?” Poe asked, walking up to his wife as the rest of the crowd starting clanging plates together and arguing over sides. She sighed and glanced away, but he wasn’t letting her get off that easy. Gently, he grabbed her hand and helped her stand out of her chair, then led her outside, away from the increasing volume of holiday mealtime.

“I just wanted everything to be perfect,” she said quietly. “Have everyone together again. Not sure how many more of these we have left.”

“Quit that,” he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. “Still got plenty of years left in these bones.”

“We’re lucky to have as many as we did.”

“Shh,” he soothed and kissed her temple. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

As if on cue, a light from a speeder flickered out in the twilight and sped up the gravel road leading to their home. A young man jumped off the bike looking too much like Poe did at that age. He had his mother’s eyes though—and all the trouble they’d made rolled into one.

“Cass!” Rey called, leaving Poe behind and walking out towards their son. “Where have you been? Everyone was about to mutiny because I wouldn’t let them eat til you got here!”

“Sorry, mom,” he said with a grin and bent down slightly to kiss her on the cheek. “Had to refund the tickets on the starliner—that was a nightmare. Then all the transports were booked so I took a cargo hauler partway. It was a mess.”

“Where’s Mikel?” Poe asked, noticing his son was alone.

“That’s why I canceled the starliner and came here instead,” he said with a wince.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, baby,” Rey said, pulling him into a tight hug. It wasn’t the first broken heart they’d had to nurse, though it was getting to the point that they kind of wondered how many more they’d have to go through.

“Well, there’s a very large party to get lost in. And so much pie.”

“Uncle Cassian!” one of the kids screeched from the doorway and soon their son was swallowed up in the hellos and where-have-you-beens.

Poe draped his arm over Rey’s shoulder and held her still for a moment as they listened to the commotion inside. “Are you sure you want to go into that nuthouse?”

“It’s _our_ nuthouse, dear.

“So it is.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Ho ho the mistletoe_

_Hung where you can see_

_Somebody waits for you_

_Kiss her once for me_

Rey had no idea what Rose kept pouring into her cup, but it was amazing. It had burned a bit at first going down, but now she felt all giddy and warm. And it wasn’t a bad warm, like a Jakku warm, but a pleasant, tickling warm that she could feel lighting up her cheeks.

“So have you talked to him yet?” Rose asked as she dumped more of the delicious mixture into both of their mugs.

“Who?”

“Dameron,” Rose said, jerking her head to where Poe Dameron was standing, leaned up against a door frame, chatting with another pilot, his own bottled beverage in his hand.

“Sure, we’ve talked several times. You know, about Resistance… stuff.”

Rose chuckled. “I mean since you told me his hair looked soft and his new uniform pants make his ass look really nice.”

“I can’t believe I said that out loud,” Rey mumbled and took another large swig of her drink. That was something she had hoped Rose had forgotten, and not brought it up at this impromptu holiday party. She certainly wasn’t going to say those things to Poe, especially since he already acted a little weird around her. Like he couldn’t find the right words. She wondered if he thought she was dull or stupid or something.

“Nuh-uh, you’re not getting away that easy,” Rose said, grabbing Rey’s hand and stopping her from wandering away. “Just talk to him. About something fun and not war stuff.”

Rey nearly spit out her drink as Rose guided her in a circle and then thrust her towards where Poe was standing. Not talk about war stuff? What did that even mean? Their entire rapport was war stuff.

“Hey, Rey,” he said with an easy grin and stood up a bit straighter. Whoever he had been talking to had vanished somewhere.

“Hello, Poe.” Her fingers twisted in the handle of her mug as she tried to think of something fun to say. “This is a nice little celebration.”

“Yeah, thanks for letting us raid that box of decorations Han had hidden in the _Falcon_.”

“Can’t believe that was still there.”

They were both silent for a moment, both casually sipping their beverages. Rey thought Poe looked casual, she just felt warm and awkward. “This drink is really good. Have you had it?”

“Eggnog? Yeah.” He smiled again. He had such nice smiles. “Think we ran out of eggs though and it’s mostly just milk and whiskey.”

“Oh is that what’s in it?” she asked, looking down at the now near empty cup. That certainly explained a lot. “Reminds me of the time I came across another scavenger’s haul that they had abandoned when their transport broke down. Scored some high value parts and a bottle of Amanin vodka. I thought it was water.”

Poe laughed. Not just a chuckle or a snicker, but full on, hand on his stomach, roar of a laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It was probably awful.”

“No, it was actually really good,” Rey told him with a grin. “When I woke up the next morning, I wished I had more water, but it had been a fun discovery.”

His laughter-filled smile lingered until his eyes glanced upward just a second, then back down to her. “Thank you for coming over here and telling me that story.” He paused for a moment, his features changing slightly as he seemed to debate internally about something. Then, he shrugged his shoulders as if he decided to go for it and just do the thing he was contemplating.

Poe leaned forward and for the briefest of seconds, his lips brushed against hers. It was soft and chaste and very, very brief. He then pulled back, gave her a coy little wink, and nodded above them.

Rey, in shock, blinked at him and glanced upwards. There was a small, artificial twig with a pair of plastic, red berries taped to the threshold that Poe was standing under. She gaped up at it for maybe a bit too long.

“Ah, uhm, I’m sorry.” Poe started to stumble over an apology and his warm, flirty look suddenly turned rather contrite. “I thought that—since you came over here, and I was standing here—”

Rey hadn’t noticed. She had been completely oblivious. The only thing she had noticed walking over here was Poe. She bet Rose had noticed, and Poe had seemed fairly happy to see her walk over and attempt to strike up a conversation.

Of course, while all these thoughts were racing through her head as she stood there dumbly with likely an equally confused look on her face, Poe was starting to make excuses and trying to extricate himself from what he must have assumed was a massive faux pas. Oh well, miss all the shots you don’t take, right?

She wasn’t as smooth as Poe’s quick lean-in peck had been, but she did catch him as off guard as he’d caught her. Their lips met again in a rush and her plan had been to just give him a quick smooch and then dash off, to let him know that his attentions were not unappreciated. (In fact, she very much wanted his attentions.) But she didn’t let go. Rey kept her lips planted on his until she felt his hand grasp onto her waist and pull her in closer. Her hand that was not occupied by her mug, reached up and dug into his hair—which was indeed as soft as she imagined.

At the sound of someone whistling, Poe’s lips left hers, but only barely. “Do you want to get out of here?” he whispered, a hopeful pitch in his voice.

“Yes,” she said quickly.

Poe reached up and peeled the fake mistletoe off the door frame and shoved it in his pocket. “Just in case,” he said with another wink and took her hand, leading her away from the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based in the AU I wrote for [My Favorite Color is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716142/chapters/41794349). It was great to revisit that version of these characters again. :)

_And above all the bustle, you’ll hear_

_Silver Bells_

Rey hadn’t been sure if she’d make it home in time. She’d been out with Luke settling a Mid-Rim world dispute, which had not entirely been what she’d signed up for when she approached him about learning the Force, but quickly learned that Jedi made excellent mediators. Through Luke, she’d also learned that had been the primary role of the Jedi, and not the war generals they were often remembered as. Poe liked to joke that now they were in the same career field, though Rey didn’t get paid for putting an end to sector-wide brawls before they started.

She put her foot down however, as she had to be back on Hosnian Prime for Life Day. It was Poe’s favorite holiday, and he was the most important person in her life. That and she really missed their dog.

The streets outside the space port were lit with twinkling lights, store fronts decorated with greenery and bows, and on the corners were bell ringers looking for donations to help those in need in the Outer Rim. There was a story Luke had told her on the trip back about the Force and Life Day. Life Day, of course, was a cultural celebration that had started on Kashyyyk and branched out into the galaxy, because who didn’t love lights, rich food, festive carols, and presents? But it had nothing to do with the Force. Luke insisted, however, that the Force had come to embrace the holiday because at its core it was the celebration of the very essence of the Force: Life itself. In the still quiet, if one was at peace, the bells could be heard ringing on their own.

Rey thought he was full of shit.

Of course, the lot of it had sounded like weird mumbo jumbo, but after these past few years, she’d grown to at least make _some_ sense out of Luke’s rambling stories.

Rey shook her head. She was going to put Jedi business and Force nonsense out of her mind and focus on spending the holiday with her husband. And her parents. And maybe his parents. All of their friends, too. And, of course, their dog.

She heard the scratching at the door as soon as she turned down the hall towards the their apartment. She smiled as she pressed her hand to the lock release and leaned down, ready for when the large furball jumped out and slobbered all over her. Rey giggled and scratched her ears, giving her so many good pets to make up for the time she’d been away.

“I missed you, too, Bee. I hope you took good care of Mr. Important Senior Policy Advisor.”

Bee whined slightly and turned in a circle in a move that Rey had learned meant the poor dog had tried.

Looking around the room in front of her, Rey had expected the apartment to be lit up with enough lights to be considered a fire hazard. She expected music playing along with the smell of a cookie scented candle burning, if not actual cookies. There were a few bins labeled “Life Day” stacked near the door like he had at least taken the decor out of storage, but that had been the end of it.

“Poe?” she called into the apartment as she pulled off her coat and set her bag to the side.

“Rey!” he practically yelped and came racing around the corner from the other room. He scooped her up in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Is everything—”

She barely got the question out before he groaned and and shook his head. His lips kissed her neck then up to her chin and lips. “I’m sorry. I wanted everything set up, but I’ve been—we have to get this bill pushed through before the Senate goes into recess.”

“I think you need a nap,” she said seriously as she placed her hands on his cheeks and lifted his head back gently. His eyes were red from being awake too long or staring at a screen, or both, and he smelled like he’d been bathing in caf.

“In a bit. I’m almost done.”

He started to pull away, to rush back to his computer, but Rey held onto his hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. “I think if you’re nearly done, you can take a break and look over it with fresh eyes later.” He sighed a resigned breath and Rey smiled, knowing she’d won. “Come on, you rest on the couch and I’ll unpack some of these bins.”

Poe did not rest on the couch, of course. He fluffed out the branches of the artificial tree and wrapped the lights around it. Rey finally managed to push him back onto the couch, though he tried to pull her with him. She shook her head and kissed him on the cheek before quickly hanging as many of the bright baubles onto the tree as she could. She strung the lights around the apartment, put up wreaths and candles, and the little wooden nutcrackers that his mom had sent from one of the planets she’d visited on her book tour.

When she was finished putting the bins back into the storage closet, Poe was nearly asleep on the couch, Bee’s head resting on his legs. She filled up Bee’s bowl, with a little extra to make up for being away, and then pulled Poe off of the couch.

“This looks nice, Rey,” he said sleepily, wrapping his arms around her.

“Don’t think I used all our decorations this year.”

“I probably have too many,” he admitted with a small laugh. “Come on, Mrs. Dameron. Let’s go to bed.”

“Don’t want to get back to work?” she asked, her lip curling upwards, giving him a knowing smirk.

“No, I think I’d like to spend some time with my wife.”

Later, in the still quiet, curled in the safe and warm embrace of her husband, Rey found the peace of the moment. It was easier on planets like Jakku or Tatooine that possessed so little life. Here, it had always been hard, even with Luke’s training. Hosnian Prime was crowded, loud, and busy. But lying here with Poe, listening to his deep, rhythmic breathing as he slept, it was easy to find balance and let her mind rest. It was in that moment, just as she drifted off, there was the tinging of a bell.

“Bee, is that you?” she mumbled, thinking the dog had hit the tree, but the canine snort from the floor indicated she had snuck into the bedroom at some point.

Rey blinked back awake, sitting up slightly, but the sound of the bells was fading, as if the moment had now passed. She laughed lightly as she stared out into the darkness which roused Poe.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he grumbled, still mostly asleep.

“The Force wishes us a happy Life Day.”

“You, too, Force,” he slurred sleepily and then kissed her arm and pulled her back down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsurprisingly, I was unable to do all 12, I'm sorry! I do have one more for tomorrow, and it's the one I wrote first and also my favorite of the bunch. <3


	6. Chapter 6

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me_

Rey had never gotten a gift. She’d had things given to her, as payment for a job or trade. Han, of course, had given her a blaster (and the _Falcon_ ), but she’d never gotten a present. Something that someone who cared for her gave her in celebration of a special occasion. There was a specific difference, Rey thought, between a token or a favor and a gift.

She honestly didn’t think about it too much, except when it would creep close to the day of her birth or another particular holiday centered around giving gifts. It would make it doubly obvious that she was alone. Not that she was material in any way and wanted someone to give her gifts, but having someone to share special occasions with would have been nice.

Now this, the first holiday she’d spent around loads more people than she could have dreamed of, was more than she could have hoped for. She was surrounded by amazing people who all cared for each other, and there was a welcomed lull in the fighting. Leia had mentioned in a moment of quiet reflection that Ben had loved Life Day, though Rey doubted that’s why there was this sudden reprieve. Despite the uneasiness surrounding the change, they took advantage of the chance to relax and unwind. There were decorations around their small base, festive music playing on the comm system, and gifts.

Rey understood the basics of giving gifts on Life Day, or at least, she thought she did. She found a nice little bazaar on a world they were collecting supplies from and bought tokens for her friends. Just little things like knitted caps, handkerchiefs, or charms tied on a string. She tied them with a ribbon and handed them out and enjoyed the smiles they elicited from the people she gave them to.

And that was that. Or so she thought.

On the first day, she woke up to BB-8 bumping into her bunk.

“What is it, buddy?” she asked sleepily.

His claw-like, gripping apparatus poked out and presented her with a small, mechanical birdlike object tied on a string. BB-8 beeped a happy tone. Apparently, it was a flying creature known as a “Partridge.”

“Thank you,” she said with a grin as she sat up and took it. It was too big to wear as jewelery, so she took the string and hung it on the small potted tree Poe had put in her room. (He had put them in everyone’s room—the self-appointed Father Life Day.)

On the second day, Rose found her in the mess hall and handed her a small box.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” Rey said as she untied the string from around the box.

“That bracelet you got me was so pretty, of course I had to.”

Inside were two small chocolates.

“They’re called turtles.”

“They’re not actually turtles, right?” Rey hoped the look of horror wasn’t showing on her face.

“No, no!” Rose exclaimed. “I’m not sure why they’re called that to be honest.”

They were delicious, despite their name.

On the third day, Lando Calrissian, who Rey couldn’t believe had managed to find them, showed her a special compartment inside the _Falcon_. Inside were an array of clothing including several extremely fancy cloaks.

“They’re from Ophuchi,” he said with a wink, though Rey didn’t understand what that meant. She assumed it meant they were very expensive. “I’m going to move some of them to my new ship; the others I plan to sell to collectors to finance the war effort.”

Rey thought he looked a bit sad at the idea. It was a generous offer, even if to Rey they were just overly fancy clothes.

“You may have three.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You’re a Jedi, Rey, and that affords a certain amount of gravitas.”

“I don’t—”

But Lando didn’t listen to her protests. He draped the magnificent cloths over her and hummed and cooed to himself before picking out the three he liked best and leaving them hanging in the closet.

On the fourth day, when Finn came to her with a box, Rey questioned if there was something going on.

“What’s going on? It’s a holiday, Rey!” Finn exclaimed thrusting the box at her.

“Yes, but everyday someone’s given me a gift. And Life Day is only _one day_ , and it’s not even this week!”

He grinned his typical Finn grin as if he knew exactly what was happening, but he wasn’t going to let her in on the secret. They were all enjoying it, and even though she didn’t quite understand it, Rey was enjoying it, too.

“Just open the box.”

With an exasperated grin and a shake of her head, Rey lifted the lid off the box and took out the objects inside.

“They’re a special type of comm device. All linked together,” Finn explained. “One for you, one for me, one for Poe, and one for Rose. So the whole squad can always back each other up if we need it.”

“That’s amazing. Thank you, Finn,” Rey said, trying to hold back the emotion in her voice as she hugged him fiercely.

On the fifth day, Leia called her into her office.

“I can’t accept this,” Rey said with a gasp once she opened the small package that contained five gold bracelets linked together.

“Yes, you can,” Leia responded with a smile as she reached over and took the bracelets out of the box. Gently, she took Rey’s hand and slipped the jewelery over her fingers and onto her wrist. They jangled slightly, and glistened even in the muted, artificial light. “These belonged to my mother. Not the Queen of Alderaan, but the Queen of Naboo. I want you to have them, so her beauty and grace can continue long after I’m gone.”

Rey sensed a sadness from Leia, as if that time was sooner than anyone had hoped, but she said nothing of it and embraced her, thanking her again for the generous gift.

On the sixth day, she saw Leia again, though this time early in the morning in the galley of the _Falcon_ surrounded by an array of amazing smells.

“Good morning, Leia,” Rey said with a smile. “Didn’t I already get your gift?”

Leia smiled and nodded as she glanced up from the small stove where she was cooking. “This one isn’t from me. It’s from Han. You get his famous six egg breakfast.”

“ _Six_ eggs?”

Leia nodded again and dumped the contents of the pan onto a plate. It was a heaping dish of egg mixed with vegetables and topped with cheese. Just when Rey was about to protest that this was way too much food for just her, she could hear Finn and Rose talking as they walked onto the _Falcon_ and came down into the galley.

“Good morning!” Finn exclaimed as he slid onto the bench next to her. “That smells _amazing_ , General!.”

“Thank you, Finn.” Leia smiled and they enjoyed a lovely breakfast, though missing one member of their usual company.

“Poe’s still off on his secret mission?” Rey asked.

“Yes,” Leia said simply, but Rey did not miss the subtle looks between Finn and Rose.

On the seventh day, her gift arrived a bit less ceremoniously. R2-D2 dumped a collection of seven parts at her feet throughout the day. All were parts necessary for fixing different issues on the _Falcon_ , and she appreciated them. Though she couldn’t help laugh every time a random object would appear at her feet followed by irritated beeping.

“Thanks, Artoo!” she would call after him as he rolled away.

On the eighth day, Rey was sure she was now hallucinating this entire gift giving escapade. A freighter landed in the large field next to the base and when the ramp lowered, one after another, bantha calves marched out.

“A gift for you, Master Rey!” C-3P0 announced proudly as she stood with her mouth hanging open watching the spectacle. Finn was snickering next to her, and Rose cooing uncontrollably next to him.

“Threepio, what am I going to do with _eight_ bantha calves?!”

“Master Rey, the milk they produce is particularly full of the nutrients humans need to survive. You may also use their meat for sustenance, though that sounds rather dreadful.”

“And if we have to abandon this base, what happens then?”

“I—I don’t believe I was told about such a contingency, Master Rey.”

“Told by _who_?” Rey asked, crossing her arms across her chest and raising her brow high. She was beginning to get an idea who had orchestrated all of this.

“Rey, don’t you have to prepare for your mission tomorrow?” Finn cut in quickly.

“I’m sure the banthas will be fine, Rey!” Rose chimed in.

“This is getting out of hand,” Rey said, almost seriously.

On the ninth day, Rey thought it was finally over. She was flying a mission with Black Squadron to an Outer Rim world for the usual—recruit allies, stock up on supplies. Jess, Snap, and Karé, thankfully, did not show up at launch time with boxes wrapped in ribbons or anything else of the like. They doubled checked their flight plans and headed out.

This planet, however, seemed to be in the midst of a holiday festival. Streets were lined with lights and streamers, people were wearing colorful outfits and costumes, and vendors had set up shops in every corner possible to sell their wares.

After they had met with some local officials, it was easy to pick up between the shared glances and the anticipation in Jess’ eyes that something else was going on. Each day had a theme, Jess told her excitedly when Rey demanded they spill it. Every night, for twelve days, there would be a giant celebration in the town square and they’d be here for three whole nights. Over those three nights, they enjoyed nine women dressed in colorful and intricate outfits preforming a traditional holiday dance, ten men in similar outfits performing acrobatics, and then eleven musicians playing extended versions of festive tunes.

By the end of it, Rey was Life Day’d out. Her stomach was turning from all the rich foods and alcoholic drinks, her head was pounding from the noise of the intense celebrations (and also the alcoholic drinks). She was happy to put the _Falcon_ on autopilot and curl up in her bunk and sleep away the time in hyperspace, and hoped beyond hope that the gifts would finally stop coming. After they had landed back at the Resistance base, she unloaded the supplies from the cargo hold and crawled back into bed with strict instruction to Artoo to not be disturbed. _Especially_ if someone was holding anything that looked like a present.

It was the twelfth day, sometime in the afternoon, though she wasn’t quite sure and she still felt hungover. Artoo had not listened to her instruction, though she thought she might forgive him for this one.

“Hey there, sunshine,” a familiar voice practically whispered while a hand brushed some of the hair away from her face.

“Poe,” she sighed as a happy feeling tried to bypass her rolling stomach and crawl up into her chest. “Where were you?”

“I had to get a few things. Careful now,” he said as he helped her sit up. As best he could anyway, as it seemed like he only had one useful hand. “Have a bit too much fun on that mission?”

“It’s your fault,” she grumbled.

“Yeah, it is,” he said with a grin. “I hope you liked it at least.”

“It was okay, I guess.” She didn’t mean to sound ungrateful, but the last four days had been a bit much. “What’s that?”

“This? Oh, it’s just my Life Day present for you, but if you’re all gifted out…”

“Noooo,” she whined. She couldn’t believe she just whined like that. This hungover feeling was really quite unpleasant. “Show me.”

Poe reached over and pulled a vase back into view full of beautiful white flowers, a whole dozen of them. “They’re orchids. They were my mother’s favorite.”

Rey smiled and rubbed at her eyes. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

“You’re beautiful,” he said, leaning in to kiss her gently on the cheek.

“I’m a mess.”

“A beautiful mess.”

He stood up to go put the vase down on the table and Rey whined again in protest, but he returned and told her to move over so he could scoot into the bed next to her. Poe wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled in close.

“I didn’t get you anything,” she mumbled.

“No, that beanie you gave me kept my head very warm. It’s okay, next year you can do twelve days of Life Day for me.” A snort of laughter escaped her making Poe laugh, too. “Happy Life Day, Rey.”

“Thank you, Poe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a wonderful holiday, or just a day!
> 
> If you're new to Damerey, check out that backlog. ;) Or come join us on the [Damerey Discord](https://discord.gg/Sqq3NPU)!


End file.
